The rapidly increasing dependence on wireless communications continues to push system designers to make wireless communication devices that operate more reliably even in the presence of ever increasing noise and interference. In this regard, the increasing number of wireless devices in operation and the increasing number of wireless communication standards in use is causing significant congestion of the airwaves. Moreover, users of wireless communication devices are demanding greater functionality and increased coverage areas as they become more dependant on wireless communications for both work and play.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.